1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a street lighting system and in particular to a street lighting system which includes an energy-saving lighting control system.
2. Related Prior Art
Traditional light fixtures, such as mercury lamps, are used for street lighting. However, with the traditional light fixtures, there is a shortage of high power consumption and short lifetime in the street lighting system.
Nowadays, a relatively energy-saving LED light fixtures are widely used in the street lighting system with the advantage of low power consumption, high illumination and long lifetime to replace the traditional street lighting system.
Furthermore, by virtue of the solar energy techniques, solar-powered LED street lights are also used in the street lighting system, which saves even more energy. However, the cost of building up the system is relatively higher.